<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shower, thunder by delyra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169649">shower, thunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delyra/pseuds/delyra'>delyra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Creo que está ubicado después del manga 421 aprox, Digamos que fue una realidad alterna, Este está rarito no me pregunten ni siquiera recuerdo qué quería escribir, F/M, Porque a la semana salió el siguiente capítulo y yo ya lo había publicado, ish?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/delyra/pseuds/delyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Al fin y al cabo, sólo él había conseguido que parara la lluvia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shower, thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>30/04/2015 - fecha original de publicación en ffnet.<br/>mudando mis fanfics y recordando lo mucho que hice sufrir a juvia en el pasado :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se levanta entre hipidos, con la ropa ya empapada a causa del incesante caer de la lluvia. Los niños a su alrededor ríen escandalosamente, la señalan, sueltan comentarios hirientes y vuelven a reír. Se refugian de la lluvia bajo árboles, bajo las estructuras plásticas de los juegos del parque, en cualquier lugar, lejos de ella.</p><p>Sin embargo ella los siente, los oye reír a su costa, hablar a sus espaldas e incluso de frente. Los siente llamarla de mil y un maneras y despreciarla como si tuviera lepra.</p><p><em>“¿Qué he hecho yo mal?”  </em>Pregunta a la nada. Un susurro, apenas audible, casi pasando por un pensamiento.</p><p>Las nubes se concentran con más rapidez, casi con furia, unas sobre otras. Pronto relampaguea, y los niños corren en busca de sus padres con susto. Juvia casi se permite suspirar de alivio, pero está demasiado triste, siente frío, y está <em>completamente</em> <em>sola</em> como para pensar que eso es una cosa ‘aliviante’.</p><p>Solloza débilmente, el suelo lodoso bajo sus pies ha ensuciado su ropa. Camina con algo de dificultad, con las lágrimas entorpeciéndole la vista, pero finalmente refugiándose en la casita de plástico que a veces le servía de escondite en el parque.</p><p>Su bonito vestido azul cielo no es más que una prenda con una apariencia deplorable, manchada de tierra, hojas, y con una que otra rajada. Su <em>bonito</em> vestido azul ha quedado destrozado, y eso sólo la hace sentirse aún más triste… y culpable.</p><p><em>Es culpa de Juvia</em>, piensa, intentando reprimir más sollozos, pero no puede, y sigue hipando. Abraza sus piernas. <em>Si tan solo pudiera parar esta lluvia, a Juvia no la odiarían. Juvia lo siente.</em></p><p>Solloza en silencio, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Afuera, se ha formado una tormenta.</p><p>Las gotas de lluvia saben a amargura y sufrimiento.</p><hr/><p>Juvia se remueve entre las sábanas. Siente calor, siente frío, y sabe que afuera está lloviendo.</p><p>Encuentra incomodidad en cualquier posición en la que se acomode, se queja ligeramente cuando se da cuenta de que le duelen todos los huesos. Vagamente, con los ojos cerrados y la mente fuera de sí, escucha ligeros pasos acercarse con rapidez y apartarle los cabellos pegajosos por el sudor del rostro.</p><p>Las finas manos que le retiraran el cabello del rostro trabajan en su cuerpo con rapidez, limpiando su anatomía con un paño húmedo, calmando un poco su incomodidad.</p><p>Escucha una puerta abrirse y posteriormente cerrarse, una exclamación de sorpresa y pronto no hay más paño húmedo limpiándole el sudor.</p><p>Entreabre los ojos luego de escuchar un breve intercambio de palabras, identificando <em>su voz</em> inmediatamente. Se gira y extiende, anhelante, una mano.</p><p>Murmura un par de cosas, y con la vista borrosa aún, observa el gesto de sorpresa de Gray. No está muy consciente acerca de lo que dijo, pero él se acerca con cautela y un gesto de… <em>¿culpa?</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh, no, no sienta culpa, Gray-sama. Juvia está bien. Juvia está feliz. Porque usted está de vuelta.</em>
</p><p>Se pone de cuclillas al lado del colchón donde la peliazul descansa, aún alargando la mano con ilusión. Con delicadeza la sujeta, le da un ligero apretón y la suelta para posteriormente tomar el paño húmedo, exprimirlo y limpiar su rostro con cuidado. Wendy se lo había pedido, después de informarle la situación.</p><p><em>“Nada, Juvia” </em>Murmura, bajo <em>“No has hecho nada malo.” </em>Le regala una insinuación de sonrisa. Ella la observa con alegría, y cuando Gray pasa el paño húmedo por sus pómulos, entiende que ha estado llorando</p><p><em>“Por favor, no vuelva abandonar a Juvia nunca más. Por favor, por favor, por favor…”</em>  Susurra. <em>“Sólo usted ha podido parar la lluvia. Usted me ha sacado de la tormenta. Por favor, por favor…” </em>Hipa de nuevo. Gray la mira atentamente, en silencio, limpiando sus lágrimas. <em>No sabe qué decir</em>.</p><p>Juvia continúa murmurando un sinfín de cosas en voz demasiado baja como para entenderle, rogando, disculpándose, alegando que <em>no es su culpa</em>. Gray lo sabe. Gray sabe que no es culpa de Juvia, sino <em>suya</em>… por abandonarla sin haber dicho una palabra.</p><p><em>“Lo siento.” </em>Dice, finalmente, viendo como la muchacha había dejado de derramar lágrimas. Afuera, sin embargo, la lluvia no había parado. “<em>Estoy aquí”</em></p><p>Juvia sonríe. <em>Está con ella</em>. Es lo único que importa. <em>Juvia ya no está sola</em>. <em>Porque su Gray-sama había, finalmente, regresado a su lado.</em></p><p>Afuera, la lluvia se ha detenido</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>la persona que estaba auxiliando (?) a juvia era levy pero nunca fue aclarado, no sé cómo recuerdo este detalle pero lo hago. es lo único que recuerdo, porque no sé realmente cuáles eran mis intenciones con esta viñeta o qué quería expresar. yet here we are.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>